No pudo ser
by Valentina Plank
Summary: Aquella noche a Chat Noir todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Sabía que en realidad no tenía el mundo a sus pies, era consciente de que se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos que se le escapaban de las manos y por su excesiva confianza que le decía que no tenía por qué quedarse callado. Y aún así, en lo más profundo de él, sabía que era un error. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.


La frialdad del viento de París le azotó la cara al mismo tiempo que aliviaba su ansiedad. Le gustaba como se sentía el frío, siempre que lo percibía se sentía en control, centrado, dispuesto a dominar el mundo con un zarpazo, sin temblores ni titubeos. Lo sentía cada vez que corría y saltaba hacia una pelea, lo tocaba cada vez que recorría la ciudad en una de sus vigilancias y hacía un salto muy alto y parecía volar. Creía que el frío era una especie de poder que era capaz de congelar su vida real, que le permitía resguardarse en la seguridad de su máscara. Y aunque le otorgara todo esa capacidad al frío, sabía muy dentro de él que en realidad este sólo era un recordatorio del poder que tenía y cómo podía poner su vida en un momentáneo tiempo fuera, y que la confianza que experimentaba era obra del anillo.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Era la primera vez que sentía duda, pero había estado demasiado tiempo rodando en su cama para arrepentirse. Sabía que su próxima jugada iba a cambiar todas las posiciones del tablero. Sabía que en realidad no tenía el mundo a sus pies, estaba consciente de que se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos viscerales. Sentimientos que él sabía estaban desbordándose, y en los que su confianza sólo decía que no tenía por qué mantenerlos a raya. Y aún así, en lo más profundo de él, sabía que era un error. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Esa noche-que era más madrugada, ya que eran las dos de la mañana-, Ladybug estaba patrullando sola, como lo hacía tres días a la semana. Desde que habían descubierto que eran los únicos héroes de París, y que los akumas podían hacer de las suyas en cualquier momento, decidieron vigilar la ciudad por las noches cada vez que podían. Rezó para que todavía estuviera deambulando por los techos de París, ella le había avisado que estaría patrullando hace unas cuatro horas, y ni siquiera se había preguntado si aún andaría por allí. Y es que había estado preguntándose si salir de la cama o no todas esas horas, si valía la pena echar todo por la borda, hasta que decidió convertirse en Chat Noir, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería su respuesta, y que con él no habría arrepentimientos.

Eran las dos con veinte, y se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado impulsivo. Había paseado por París a base de saltos , y no encontraba rastro de ella. Se planteó hablarle a través del comunicador, pero tendría que explicarle el por qué la estaba buscando tan tarde, así que desistió. Estiró su bastón, y se sentó en la punta de este, tratando de tener una última y mejor perspectiva. Y la encontró. Y quedó ensimismado.

En el techo de la panadería más famosa de París, Ladybug estaba sentada, mirando el abismo que se cernía bajo el edificio. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y sus ojos se perdían en la punta de sus zapatos, parecía como si estuviera meditando. El pelo que caía en su parecía tener el mar reflejado en ellos, y los mechones que brillaban se asemejaban a la espuma. Miró como el antifaz cubría su cara como también cubría sus mayores secretos, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su ímpetu de besarla. Observó cómo el rojo de su traje hacía ver que brillaba, y creyó que ella era como la luz que aparecía al final del túnel cuando uno moría. Se hubiera quedado allí más tiempo, si no hubiera escuchado su voz:

-Una foto te durará más, ¿sabes?- dijo Ladybug, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. Tenía una sonrisa tan blanca que se notaba más que en el día, y hacía contraste con la noche. Se preguntó cómo podía haber vivido tantos años sin haberla conocido.

-¡¿Me dejarías?! -grito él, a metros de ella, sin importarle si despertaba a todo París. Ladybug abrió los ojos y lo miró con reproche, transimitiéndole con la mirada que se callara. Soltó una carcajada que no fue tan sonoro como su grito, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que ella diera vuelta sus ojos, y soltara una sonrisa. Con la mano le indicó que se sentara al lado de ella. Le gustaba tanto que hizo caso como un gato obediente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ladybug, cuando él ya estaba instalado al lado de ella.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi compañera? -contestó, sonriendo antes de que ella le empujara con su hombro.

-Sí, pero no a las dos y media de la mañana. ¿A que viniste? -habló, mirándolo a los ojos. Pensó que sus ojos eran como el mar que se veía desde un acantilado, y supo que se había tirado en el de lleno.

-A saber tu identidad -sentenció Chat. Ladybug lo miró con la mirada fija, como si el mar se hubiera congelado. Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba. -Y a darte un beso, si quieres -continuó, y ella rodó los ojos, con las comisuras tentadas a subir.

-Imbécil -dijo a través de una risa. -Me asustaste.

-Nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que usted no quiera, milady -habló Chat, con el doble sentido jugándole en la boca. Le agregó un guiño. -Estoy a su merced -y le dio gracia que fuera la pura verdad. Pero ella aún no lo sabía.

-Me halaga enormemente, caballero -contestó ella, agachando la cabeza como una reverencia, siguiéndole el juego. Le encantaba cuando le seguía, mostraba una faceta diferente, y eso significaba acercarse más a la persona que había detrás de la heroína -Pero aunque me enamoren estas conversaciones, temo que debo irme. Mi miracolous no tardará en sonar -dijo, mientras se paraba para irse.

-Espera -pidió el, agarrándola del brazo, y levantándose a la par que ella. -Sí vine por algo -Ladybug levantó la ceja, expectante, con una sonrisa de lado. De verdad que le parecía bella. Sentía que se atontaba viéndola, a veces. -¿Crees que nunca sepamos nuestras identidades? -mierda. Lo había arruinado de nuevo, lo había evitado. No podía creer que iba a pasar otro día más sin decirlo. Ella sólo frunció el ceño, extrañada por lo repentino de la pregunta.

-No lo sé -respondió Ladybug, mirándolo de nuevo. -Quizás cuando... -su miracolous soltó el primer pitido, sobresaltándolos y rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había creado. -Me tengo que ir -terminó. Chat Noir sintió como el brazo de ella se le resbalaba de la mano, y supo que si no lo hacía, no lo haría nunca.

-¡Espera! -se le filtró la desesperación en la voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Chat? En serio -espetó, se le notaba un poco irritada por los rodeos de su compañero. Era tan educada que no lo mandaría a la mierda, pero si le daría evasivas.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte. -soltó, con voz solemne y poniéndose serio y nervioso como nunca lo había hecho. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo miró con expresión interrogante, y con los ojos muy grandes. El nudo se apretó, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. -Es que...

-¿Me lo puedes decir después? Mi miracolous va a sonar de nuevo, y no quiero que se agote hasta que haya llegado a casa -dijo Ladybug, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Había notado que estaba nervioso. Eso lo desesperó más, siempre podía leerlo. Sabía que tenía que decírselo ahora, si no lo hacía se arrepentiría y tendría que juntar coraje por meses. Pero ella seguía observándolo fijamente, y él sólo quiso que Ladybug se sintiera igual de desnuda como él cuando la miraba. -Chat, me...

-Me gustas -soltó, sintiendo como su estómago se cerraba más y más. -Mucho, en realidad. Bastante. No sé cómo describirlo -vomitó, y no se concentró en la expresión de Ladybug, porque sabía que pararía si lo hacía. Le ardían las mejillas. -Me gusta tu pelo azulado, me gusta tu voz, me gusta como pareces tener el control en cualquier situación, me gusta la manera en que te mueves, me gustan tus ojos... -paró un poco, porque tampoco quería que sonara tan atropellado. -En realidad tus ojos no me gustan, me encantan. Ni siquiera sé cómo describir tus ojos. Sólo que creo que son las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, y no me molestaría perderme en ellas. Sé que estoy jugando todo el tiempo contigo, pero me gustas mucho. De verdad -ya no sentía una pelota en su estómago, así que siguió hablando. -Si tuve un día de mierda, sólo tengo que mirarte. No importa qué tan mal lo haya pasado, todo se me olvida cuando te veo y...

-Yo... -interrumpió Ladybug, con un hilo de voz. Se fijó en su expresión por primera vez, y toda su confianza se fue tan rápido cómo había llegado.

Y cayó en la cuenta que no sólo había cambiado las posiciones del tablero, si no que lo había botado y dado vuelta. El nudo pareció desarmarse de su panza, pero sólo para viajar por todas su extremidades. Parecía como si estuviera anclado al suelo. No supo como pudo hablar más.

-No es necesario que me contestes ahora. Puedes pensarlo y decirme cuando tu quieras -habló paciente, aunque en realidad un desastre se formaba en su interior.

-Yo... No te daré falsas esperanzas, Chat -Ladybug alzó sus ojos, y no supo cómo se mantuvo en pie. Como cuando una persona espera el azote de la ola. -Eres mi compañero, y te quiero, pero no va más allá. No voy a hacer que esperes mi respuesta, cuando yo ya sé cual será. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos -sentenció, con la voz tranquila y aterciopelada.

Los restos del nudo parecieron esparcirse a su garganta, y supo que el caos se estaba desarrollando en sus venas. Sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, porque sus costillas no habían sido buen refugio para tanto dolor. Quería echar a correr de allí. Los ojos de Ladybug volvieron a clavarlo, y sintió como su mirada se convertía en veneno.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede que te guste, y no podemos estar juntos? -preguntó. Un movimiento patético, pero que también era su última jugada. Fue un impulso masoquista. Acompañó su pregunta con un amago de sonrisa, porque sabía que tenía que aparentar que todavía quedaba un rastro de Chat Noir.

Ladybug lo miró con tristeza. Parecía estar lloviendo en el océano.

-No -contestó, agachando la cabeza. Chat Noir supo que no era el único al que le dolía esa conversación. -Aunque me gustaras, nuestra relación no podría ser posible. No podemos saber quiénes somos detrás de nuestras máscaras.

-Sabes que yo...

-Sé que no le contarías a nadie. Pero esa información es demasiado peligrosa en las manos de cualquiera, incluso en las mías -Ladybug puso sus manos alrededor de su cara. -París es mi responsabilidad, y es lo primero -tomó un mechón de su pelo rubio, y lo enroscó en su dedo. Chat Noir sabía que no era más que un gesto de consuelo y fraternidad, pero eso no evitó que una latigazo eléctrico azotara su columna. ¿Cómo esperaba que no se enamorara de ella? -Lo siento, pero no puede ser -finalizó, mirándolo directo a los ojos, y él pudo haber jurado que estaba leyendo su alma.

El miracolous de Ladybug sonó por segunda vez en la noche, y Chat Noir supo que todo había terminado allí. Trató de hablar, pero de su boca lo salió nada.

-Me tengo que ir. Lo siento -dijo Ladybug, despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste, mientras se dirigía a sumergirse en la oscuridad de París.

Chat Noir la vio ir, y soltó la primera lágrima en la noche. Su anillo pitó a la vez que una ráfaga de viento helado chocaba con su cara. Supo que ni el frío ni su traje lo salvarían esta vez.

 **Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo aquí, así que espero que les haya gustado. ¡No olviden comentar!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
